User talk:Elector Dark
Participation If you wish to participate, you are welcome to do so within the confines of the language Delang that is being developed here. If you wish, I can mail you a copy of the current dictionary. --Koppa Dasao frelangi kazelangin na 17:37, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Ban You have been given a 24 hour ban for posting false information. During the ban period you may only respond to your talk page. --Koppa Dasao frelangi kazelangin na 22:19, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure it is false? Do you have a lie detector built into the site? This is why people don't like you :P Rostov-na-don 22:31, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes I am. I was there, so I should know. But I have no intention to explain myself to you. Btw, check the front page of this wiki, and make sure you read it. --Koppa Dasao frelangi kazelangin na 22:37, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I care not Rostov-na-don 22:44, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Then you should care about this: If I was The Emperor you would have been banned for 3 months for posting false information, and part of me tends to agree with him. But then, if I was him you would most likely have been banned for your first comment. So you should care, cause this wiki is my conlang-project. And I demand that you declare your intention. Are you my enemy? --Koppa Dasao frelangi kazelangin na 22:52, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Let me put it this way: I am just observing, interested in the result. I want to see what will happen when you do the beforementioned things, as I am currently trying to develop a radical morpohsyntactic alignment, I am no enemy, but nor am I a fanatic ally Rostov-na-don 23:11, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Ally of whom, me or The Emperor? My instincts still tells me put a 3 months ban on you. As for the result of following my instincts..., let me see. You declare yourself my enemy, and gets some of your friends from the conlang wiki to harass me on my wiki, which in turn means that I have to ban them too for 3 months or more. I don't like that option. --Koppa Dasao frelangi kazelangin na 23:19, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I did not declare myself an enemy -.-' I explicitly stated that I am no enemy :P You're just being paranoid. Not like I have an affair with Zelos or something Rostov-na-don 23:25, July 23, 2010 (UTC) LOL Well, so you don't share bed with the Emperor, but you still parrots his beliefs. I think it is time for me to ask you politely to leave this wiki, as you neither wishes to contribute to the development of Delang, nor have anything worthwhile to present. --Koppa Dasao frelangi kazelangin na 23:30, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I do not present bytes and pixels, but an... unholy allianace, hmm hmm? Rostov-na-don 23:52, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Phonology You should take a look at the Phonology-page, if not to learn Delang so at least to copy it as a template for your own languages. --Koppa Dasao frelangi kazelangin na 17:49, July 24, 2010 (UTC)